The prior art gripping devices, as exemplified by my U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,374,600 issued on Feb. 22, 1983, generally include a forward arm member having a suitable gripping means, such as gripping tongs, carried forwardly thereon. A rearward arm member is hinged to the forward arm member, such that the forward arm member may be pivoted and swung downwardly relative to the rearward arm member. The rearward arm member is provided with a palm brace depending therefrom; and a control mechanism is carried by the rearward arm member, forwardly of the palm brace, for controlling the opening and closing of the gripping tongs. This device enables a handicapped user to reach a certain object and pick it up with the gripping tongs. This device is especially useful to paraplegics who are confined to wheelchairs, and substantially increases their ability to perform useful functions in the home and on the job.
While useful and adequate for the purposes intended, nevertheless, handicapped users may have a severely limited gripping ability, such that in the installation and manipulation of the gripping device, as well as in its removal from the user, problems are frequently encountered. Additionally, the use of these gripping devices also imposes a variety of stresses on the forearm, wrist and hand of the handicapped user. Because the user's limited functional manipulative capacity may stem from severe arthritis or spinal injury, it is desirable that, first, effective use not require finger function, and second, that the wrist be fully supported and essentially immobilized.